Kalin Kessler
Yuki Ono}} | english = }} Kyosuke Kiryu is one of the Dark Signers. Kiryu wears the black robe of the Dark Signers accented with blue stripes. His dark mark is the Giant. Biography Past Kyosuke was once the leader of Team Satisfaction, consisting of himself, Jack Atlas, Crow and Yusei Fudo. He fought under his own idea and unique sense of unity and gave his gang a true glimpse of hope under the circumstances of where they resided back then. The team managed to conquer all the gang zones in Satellite. During the face-off with the final gang, one of them almost kills Yusei by pulling him off the roof, but Kiryu intervenes and saves him. After conquering all the zones, Kyosuke murdered a Security, and he seemed happy to do it. After doing so, he became incarcerated due to Yusei's interference. After his arrest, he was supposedly put to death. For years, Kyosuke's friends believed him to be dead. However, the incident only led him to become a Dark Signer and somewhat insane. As a Dark Signer, Kiryu holds extreme hatred for his old team, believing them to have betrayed him long ago and consequently, the incident drove him to his demise. Dark Signers Kiryu was waiting for Yusei who had been accompanied by Crow, and as they both enter the B.A.D. area, Yusei and Crow are both shocked to see him. He jumps on his Duel Runner creating a shadow barrier in the process, which suddenly forms, separating Crow and Yusei. The barrier began to take the shape of his mark, the Giant. Kiryu then exclaims that he will take down Yusei, as their Shadow Turbo Duel is about to begin. Before the Duel starts, Jack appears in a helicopter, Kiryu exclaims that Team Satisfaction are together again. The Duel begins with him gaining total control and telling Yusei to suffer. Yusei pleas with Kiryu to stop, reminding Kiryu how he saved Yusei's life long ago. Yusei still doesn't understand why Kiryu hates him. Then after Kiryu's direct attack, he remembers. Yusei had stopped Kiryu from escaping arrest after he killed one of the Sector Security squad members. Yusei Summons "Stardust Dragon", but Kiryu counters by Summoning his Earthbound Immortal "Ccapac Apu", which nearly ends the duel. However, before he could claim victory, Yusei's Duel Runner malfunctions, critically injuring Yusei. Upon seeing this, Kyosuke laughs and ends the duel without a victor, telling Yusei to suffer the same pain that he endured. When he returns the headquarters of the Dark Signers, Rudger asks him why didn't he kill Yusei. Kiryu replies that he will do so if all Dark Signers are present. He also says that he will let Yusei live in fear after witnessing the power of his Earthbound Immortal. He is present along with the rest of the Dark Signers when they all confront the Signers right after Yusei's and Rudger duel concludes. He tries to degrade Yusei by calling him weak, however Yusei's opposite reaction to that comment surprises him. For what's known Kiryu is waiting for Yusei at Old Momentum's Astronaut Safety Switch. Deck In his early days, Kiryu's Deck focused mainly on Fiend-Type monsters that had low levels and high attack points. After becoming a Dark Signer, his deck changed to becoming an Infernity Deck, which focuses on the use of his Dark-Synchro monster "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" and its ability to use the effect of any DARK monster in his Graveyard when it's face-up on the field, primarily those of the "Infernity" series, which gains effects when the player has no cards in his hands. Kiryu's "Earthbound Immortal" monster is "Ccapac Apu", which is also his ace monster, taking advantage that in a Turbo Duel, "Speed World" is always active adding the special effect of Ccapac Apu making his Earthbound Immortal invincible against spells, traps, and monster attacks. Kiryu, Kyosuke